Space Case
by Stormyskies89
Summary: With Alan out of action, Gordon is given the job of flying TB3. But with a knowing fear in the back of his mind can he get the job done without freaking out? "No fear is stupid, talk to me Jelly Bean. What's the matter?" – Virgil.
**Title:** Space Case

 **Summary:** With Alan out of action, Gordon is given the job of flying TB3. But with a knowing fear in the back of his mind can he get the job done without freaking out? "No fear is stupid, talk to me Jelly Bean. What's the matter?" – Virgil.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds, Never will.

 **A/N:** On Request for parimalik.

 **2** **nd** **A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

 _ **AGES:**_ Scott - 28; John - 26; Virgil - 24; Gordon - 22; Alan - 20

* * *

The mission had been fairly straight forward he'd done it a thousand times before. But something went wrong. Something didn't work. He got hurt.

Virgil said it was 'just a broken arm', and that he'd be 'off rescues for six weeks'. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

"What about Three? Who will pilot her?" Alan whined.

"It'll be fine, Allie. We'll work something out." Scott said. But the sole red-head in the family knew the duty would fall to him. In fact everyone knew that it was going to be Gordon's job. Thunderbird three and four were never needed on the same mission.

"Looks like it's going to be my job…right?" Gordon said, Scott and Virgil shared a look.

"You don't have to…I can fly her." Virgil said.

"No it's ok. I always do – at least I know how to." Gordon said sadly. Scott and Virgil nodded and left the two youngest in the room together.

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok? I know you've been having nightmares." Alan asked, he knew Gordon best after all.

"I'll be fine, Al. How hard can it be?" Gordon said, faking a smile.

"It's only 6 weeks. Chances are we won't need 3 anyway!" Alan agreed.

"Yeah, I mean how often do we need her anyway?" Gordon said. Alan smiled but he secretly knew that Gordon would be terrified. He had heard Gordon talking in his sleep as he suffered one of his nightmares. It had to do with John being stranded on Thunderbird 5 when The Hood attacked. Alan had been left on the Island of course with Tintin and Fermat – but now he would be with Grandma, Kyrano and rains while his brothers went one rescues. As both of his friends were off at college. But at least he had something to entertain him. He could listen to the radio contact and at least hear what was going on an offer any help he could.

"You should brush up on your skills of 3. Don't want you to crash her and die or anything!" Alan said, if he saw the horror pass over his brother's face he ignored it. Gordon felt his stomach plummet to his knees. This was not good at all! Alan thought he'd die? How could he let himself get roped into this!

* * *

"Situation John?" Scott asked when his blonde haired brother buzzed in.

"Not this time." John shook his head, he smiled at his brothers and his gaze lingered slightly on the sling Alan's arm was in.

"What's up, Bro?" Gordon asked.

"I'm running low on supplies." The blonde said.

 _Of course,_ Gordon thought bitterly, _it would be supply run wouldn't it?_ He looked at Alan who gave him an awkward thumbs up.

"And I need some help on the outside repairs of Thunderbird 5." John added.

 _Crap!_ Gordon brain ground to a halt.

"Outside?" He squeaked.

"Yeah. It's a simple Spacewalk." Then John picked up on the tremor in his brother's voice, "Are you flying her, Gordon? Alan's letting you fly and not working out how to fly her one handed?" Alan shook his head.

"Gordon's more than capable, Johnny. He'll be fine." Alan said. Gordon liked Alan's confidence in him but he didn't believe it himself. He never did. Self-esteem was at an all-time low right now. Even with Virgil and Scott's encouraging smiles it didn't help much. But if they really believed in him that much maybe he could do it. Maybe.

* * *

Gordon had a confession to make. Not just to his brothers but to himself. He was scared. Really scared. He didn't like space. Never really had – even less after that Spring Break. And right now as he prepared to dock he liked it even less again, as they had made their way to Thunderbird 5 Gordon had flashbacks of the scene that had greeted them on Spring Break. Torn to shreds the outer shell had been, and the main hub had been burnt and ready to fall apart if any of the debris hit it.

"You ready for an EVA?" Virgil asked.

"EVA?" Gordon squeaked.

"Yeah another term for Spacewalk. What is up with you today, Gordy? You're wound tighter than a two-dollar watch." Virgil said.

"Sorry, didn't sleep much last night." Gordon decided not to mention his nightmares to Virgil. He'd worry, though as family medic it was kind of his job to worry.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Virgil asked.

Gordon nodded, "Yeah, fine. Let's do this!" Virgil rolled his eyes slowly. But he still felt like Gordon wasn't telling him everything…he carefully watched his brother as they docked. Something was definitely wrong with Gordon, but Virgil didn't want to push him, he'd let Gordon come to him.

* * *

Gordon was shaking when John made sure both he and Virgil had their helmets with them. It was going to be hard going for Gordon. With his fear and all. As he waited to go out to help with the repairs he found himself hyperventilating. John gave him a look but Gordon gave him a thumbs up, no matter how pale or green he looked. John glanced at Virgil who shrugged, saying he didn't know either. All he knew was that something was bothering Gordon and he had to wait for Gordon to either open up to him or let himself be asked. He was nearly vibrating. It scared Virgil.

"Hey Johnny. Maybe Gordon should sit this one out. He can monitor it from inside. That way he can also man the calls too. In case any come in." Virgil said, John nodded agreeing. But Gordon protested.

"No, guys its ok. I'll be fine." He said. Unsure and vowing to keep a close eye on him, Virgil finished strapping himself in to make sure they stayed tethered to the station. Gordon made sure his was tight and double and triple checked it.

"I'll be right there beside you Gordy." Virgil said, putting a hand on Gordon's shoulder. Gordon nodded with a smile and together, the three of them stepped into the airlock.

* * *

The outside was nothing it was only Twenty minutes, they just looked over some repairs and Virgil had altered them to make sure it held better than it had before. Gordon stuck close by his brother's side and looked green the entire time. Everyone knew that Gordons place was earth and John's was space but then…well sometimes it needed to change for a bit.  
John noted that Gordon was wound up tight and always kept hold of Virgil's arm and the space station. Although John couldn't see Gordon's hands he was willing to bet he held on with a white knuckled grip. Something was up with his brother and he wanted to know what it was. But John knew he could ask, it was up to Virgil. The compassionate one. The one who had all the answers.

"Do you know what's got him wound up so tight?" John asked after they got back inside and Gordon had yanked off his helmet and disappeared.

"No idea. I want to ask, but I don't know if he'll tell me."

"Double team?" John offered, the pair double teamed Scott a lot when John was earth-bound, and it always worked.

"We can give it a try but if he clams up, we leave it alone." Virgil said, John agreed they had to let him open up if he wanted to.

* * *

They cornered him later that same afternoon, before Virgil and Gordon left to go home. John and Virgil had to know what had made Gordon nearly freeze earlier when they said they had to move around further from the airlock.

"What has got you so squirrelly Gordon?" John asked, "You're all jumped up. You were terrified earlier." Gordon went as red as his hair.

"It's nothing. It's stupid anyway." Gordon said, Virgil put a hand on Gordon's shoulder, the younger man looked up at his brother.

"No fear is stupid, talk to me Jelly Bean. What's the matter?" He said quietly, John slipped from the room so he didn't hear it. He knew Gordon needed this time with Virgil to talk it out.

"It's just…I've never really liked space anyway. It's always been John's thing and kind of Alan's too. But ever since Spring break _before_ Alan took on three – I've been…I've been having nightmares." Gordon waited for Virgil to say anything but the older man remained silent, "nightmares of Johnny being…dead, or one of us being sucked into the vacuum of space. Mainly Johnny or you." Virgil still remained silent but pulled Gordon to his chest. Gordon was scared of the abyss of space. Of being lost forever. Ever since…Spring Break.

"Jelly Bean," Gordon looked up at the old nickname, "listen to me, we will _never_ ever, let you be lost to Space." The way Virgil looked at him was that same way he had when Gordon had revealed his was dyslexic and had been tutored at school. Like he was a little kid. But Virgil had never patronized them. He spoke to Alan and Gordon like they were adults. Gordon smiled at him.

"Thanks, Virg." He said. Virgil patted Gordon on the back and then the pair went to help John unpack all his new supplies. John looked at Virgil who nodded. Gordon had opened up to him and they had talked about it. It would all be ok now.

* * *

It was about 2am when Virgil sat bolt upright in his bed. Something he woken him. It was calm outside his window as he'd left it open so it wasn't anything out there. He was sure it wasn't Alan, or Scott. Gordon. Getting out of bed, Virgil carefully, quietly and quickly made his way down to his brother's room. Opening the automatic lock he stepped inside to see Gordon sitting on his bed knees pulled up to his chest, and if Virgil hadn't been so perceptive he'd have missed the sobs. Virgil carefully sat down on the edge of Gordon's bed and waited, he just sat there. Gordon slowly lifted his face from his knees. His eyes were red, puffy and he blinked a few times before he realised it was Virgil and not Scott. He expected Scott. Virgil hardly woke for these things.

"Hey Jelly Bean." Virgil said with a small smile, "how you doing?" He said, moving to sit beside Gordon on the bed. Gordon sniffled again and then curled against his brother's chest. Virgil provided a barrier against the terror of the world of dreams that attacked Gordon every night since Spring Break.

"I got you buddy, I got you." Virgil whispered, he let Gordon sit cuddled against him and just gently petted his hair, soothing him the way he always had. When Gordon had scraped a knee or when he'd hurt himself in any other way when he little Virgil would cuddle him and sooth away his tears. That was Virgil's job as medic and the only brother that all the others trusted. And Gordon more so than the rest now.

"Another nightmare?" Gordon nodded, "we'll never let you be lost, Gordy. Never ever be lost." Virgil whispered against his brother's hair. It was over now, it was done.


End file.
